Broken Hearts, Band Aid Brothers
by MiraclesHappen94
Summary: Hermione Granger has had her heart ripped out, not by Ron, they finished there relationship mutually, by Farkas Asztrik Kalman. Draco Malfoy is a single Father, his been left with a child with no mother. Can Derek Malfoy, the black sheep of the Malfoy Family, help his younger brother and what does his muggle best friend have to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts, Band Aid Brothers

Chapter 1

Introductions

~Disclaimer~

so um my cousin and I totally aren't as cool as JK Rowling, so anything you see here that you don't recognise we own. Just so you know my cousin came up with the idea for this story. I'm just the editor, account owner and beta. Please Review.

The Burrow

Hermione POV

"So, Mione, What are you going to do?" Asked Harry. 3 years of freedom had changed Harry Potter, Though the year and a half married to Ginny Weasley could have contributed to it. His messy black hair fell just into his eyes, covering his scar, His lightening shaped scar that is. Minerva said that he looked exactly like James only with scars. "Well she's going to tell him she's a witch of course." Stated Ron, like I wasn't in the room. Ron sat with his arms around his girlfriend of 8 months, Demelza Robins, A Gryffindor in Ginny's year.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do Harry, I love him. I love Farkas. I don't care if he is muggle. I don't want to ruin our relationship by telling him I'm a witch, I don't want him to think I didn't trust him. What if he rejects me or worse, forces me to give up magic!. I don't know what he'll do!."

"He will do nothing Hermione Jean Granger and even if he did, you are a part of this family, he will have 10 Weasley's, 2 and a half Potters and a Robins after his arse, not to mention Hendrix. I doubt Hendrix will sit by while his baby sister is hurt but some twat. Hendrix has a temper that's almost as bad as yours. He will be extra protective considering he just got you back." Stated Ginny interrupting my rant." Now let's see if lunch is ready, Jamie is hungry."

"Sorry Gin, who is Jamie?"

"Oh Yeah. Mione' this is James Sirius Potter the next generation of pranksters to torture filch." Says Ginny pointing to her 8 month pregnant stomach.

Dragon's Nest

Dragon's Nest was similar to Malfoy Manor, yet very different. Dragon's Nest was bright and a happy place, and 28 year old Derek Cygnus Malfoy and his younger brother Draco Lucius Malfoy made sure it was kept that way. 22 year old Draco wanted to raise his son differently. 3 year old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a bubbly little boy, He knew nothing of the pureblood supremacy and if Draco got his way Scorp would never know. It had been two years since Astoria Greengrass had told him she wanted out.

Draco's POV

~2 years previously~

"Draco, we need to talk." Astoria said to get my attention as she walked into my study. Looking at my older brother, I asked him to take Scorp out of the room.

"We shall continue this conversation later Dez"

"Sure little Dragon" Derek responded with.

"I want out of this marriage Draco, I've found someone, I love him but he goes back to America next week. I want to go with him. If you want Scorpius you can have if not I guess I can take him with me." Stated Astoria.

"Of course I want to see him, He is my son. Why don't you want shared custody of him? Surely you still want to see your own son?" I questioned.

"Draco, I am going to America, I have given your family a heir and have found my true love. Face it, we are just friends, I am not ready to be a mother' I've only just turned 20." Astoria returned like it was obvious.

"Okay fine, if that's how you feel you will have the divorce papers tomorrow morning." I responded shocked.


	2. The First Broken Heart

Chapter 2

~Disclaimer~

So um my cousin and i aren't totally as cool as JK Rowling, so anything you see here that you don't recognise we own. Just so you know my cousin came up with the idea of this story. I'm just the editor, account owner and beta. Please Review!

The First Broken Heart

"Gin, When do I tell Farkas? How do I tell him? Do I just go 'Hey Farkas, um I'm a witch. 3 years ago I saved the wizarding world from a mad man. Do you want to go to the movies and then go for dinner' Gin help please!" I asked in a panic.

"Mione, Calm down! I say you go back to your flat and tell him you love him but there is something you need to tell him and go from there." Ginny comforted.

"Okay, I'm going now while I have the courage and motivation. Bye guys See you soon" I said going to my car not know how true that statement was going to be.

~20 minutes later~

"Farkas, Are you home?!" I called out

Yeah In the kitchen babe!" I heard the reply.

_Ok__ay,__you can do this Hermione. If he loves you he will accept it and not make a fuss._

"Farkas! I need to tell you something, It's kind of important. Farkas you might want to sit down to hear this. Um how do I say this?..."

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant Mione!"

"NO No I'm not pregnant. Okay, I'll just get to the point but first please don't get mad at me. When I was eleven I got a letter telling me I got into a prestigious boarding school, I told you that didn't I? What I didn't tell you is it was a school for people with 'Special Abilities' I guess you could call them. I told you it was called Hogwarts but I didn't tell you its full name. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Farkas I'm a witch and 3 years ago Harry, Ron and I defeated a mad man and his army after he had terrorised the wizarding world for two decades. Please don't be mad I always wanted to tell you but I wanted to know that we weren't some fling before I revealed my biggest secret." I say really quickly and anxiously.

"You mean to tell me that you are a witch along with all your friends." Farkas asked shocked. "Why tell me now? Oh God your not going attack me now, are you?!"

"No Farkas. I told you now because I know we aren't some fling, I trust you and don't want to keep half my life secret anymore. I'm not going to attack you! Why would you think that I would do that?!" I questioned him.

"I don't think I know you anymore. You kept a massive secret from me. Hermione, How much do you trust me? Be Truthful." Farkas demanded.

"I trust you with my life, my heart and my biggest secret. How much do you trust me?" I cried.

"I trust you a lot less now I know you have no problem hold secrets from me. You know what I don't think this relationship will work any longer, AND DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR VOODOO TO CHANGE MY MIND! I want you out of this flat by tomorrow night." Farkas fumed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SO I DON'T INCONVENIENCE YOU ANY LONGER ILL HAVE HARRY OVER AND I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR HAIR IN 2 HOURS." I scream at him with tears streaming down my face.

~10 minutes later~

"Herms. I'm here, What's up? Why are you crying?" Harry questioned his brotherly instincts kicking in. After I explained what had happened Harry went and punched Farkas in the face then helped me pack all my possessions.

Herms, where are you going to stay, your welcome at ours, but do you have an idea in that brilliant head of yours.

"Harry I have an idea on where to stay but can you take my stuff to your place in case my idea falls through."

"Sure Mione, just call when you find out and ill try to control Ron and Ginny for you."

"Thanks Harry" I said as I hugged him before I apparated away to a decent sized double story house. As I opened the door, I had to duck the flying object that was directed at my head.

"HENDRIX GABRIEL GRANGER look at who is opening the door before chucking heavy things at them, because I swear one more thing aimed for my head and you will have things flying at your head instead!" I yelled at my brother who was hiding in the kitchen doorway.

"HERM! What are you doing here? Why is your face red and your eyes puffy?" asked Hendrix as he squashed me with a hug.

"Drix can I stay her for the time being while I find my own apartment?" I asked tears streaming down my face yet again. "And can I have Harry explain when he brings my stuff over?"

"Sure Sis. You can stay here as long as you want I'm not gonna kick you out of your childhood home."

After a quick call to Harry, who brought my stuff over. I left the two boys talking as I went up to my room which hadn't changed a bit and went to bed to try and forget about the painful day I had just experienced.

Thankyou **heartofa pheonix** for adding our story to your alerts, i hope you enjoyed this story and butterfly is working on the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW...Butterfly is working so hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: anything you don't recognise is by us, and by us I mean my younger cousin who is writing this story, I'm just put it all together, reason for such gaps in updates is….she is studying advanced year 10 and I'm a several time year 12 dropout. Ta da…..enjoy.

2 weeks later

"Okay a guy that is the end of our first practise for this year, well done. Now i would like to properly introduce 2 new players to our team, we have Derek and Hendrix. Make them feel welcome and a part of this team." The team coach stated with a muttered "Or not" that no one else heard

"Hey Hendrix!

Do you want to go pub or something get to know each other since we are both the newbies." Derek asked.

"Sure let me just call my sister and tell her I'll be home a bit later than expected."

"Why do you need to tell your sister what time you'll get home."

"She told her boyfriend of several years her biggest secret and he didn't take it too well, kicked her out and with our parents gone I live in the family home, which is where she came too after, it's her home as well I couldn't say no and she is my baby sister, I would do anything to keep her safe".

Do you have any siblings?" Hendrix asked.

Yeah, I have a younger brother he was always the favourite child in my family, still is actually, expect his a dad now.. How is your sister coping with the break up?"

"Not well at all. She keeps to herself; she barely talks or comes out of her room. I'm scared for her mental health but i don't know how to help her."

"Have you thought of forcing her to go outside and mingle? Maybe she needs to have the comfort of a boyfriend or partner to help her get through!"

Maybe! Enough about my depressing sister though what is your brother like?"

He is an arrogant snot. Nah I lied, he was in school but ever since his son was born he changed. His wife split with him a year after Scorp was born to be with some American guy. He never really got over the shock of her not wanting anything to do with her own son." Derek stated.

"Has he starting dating anyone else or is he still caught up on the ex? Hendrix asked

He doesn't want to date in case when he introduces Scorp to them. Scorp will love them but then if something goes pear shaped in the relationship that means he has to break Scorp's heart." " His too young to miss her, he just wants a mom and attaches himself to anyone who makes him feel like his mom to him."

"Maybe we should set them up?"

That's actually a good idea. We should think about it"

"Oh I was joking. But now i think about it, it is a good idea. How about we think of a few ideas on how to set them up and discuss it next week yeah?! I better get home make sure my sister has eaten. See ya."

See ya. Oh quick here is my number." Derek said passing Hendrix the napkin.

~At home~

"Herms, have you eaten anything today? You better have or else i will tie you to a chair and force you to eat." Hendrix warned.

"I did eat, i had toast and chocolate for lunch and i was making pancakes for dinner when you wandered in. I swear."

Ok, if i find out you lied there will be hell. Next topic, how are you today?" Hendrix asked with a curious expression.

"Fine, I didn't cry but i did blow up the oven and microwave in a fit of rage." She sheepishly replied.

"Herms you need to get out and talk with people. I think staying couped up in the house is just letting your anger grow. Oh here is an idea come to practise with me next week, I met this guy who is really nice. Before you butt in, I'm not setting up with him. I just think he would be a good person for you to start to acquaint yourself with others with, his wife just left him he needs a friend."

"Ok fine I'll go. What does he look like though?"

"Blonde aristocrat. I guess but he is very down to earth."

Now excuse me baby sister i have someone i need to call"

"Okay I'm going to bed night."

Night, called Hermione back.

-10 minutes later-

Derek, its Hendrix, can you bring your brother to next week's practise? I convinced my sister to come maybe they will become friends. I didn't tell her i was setting her up, so she will be mad with me when she finds out.

Sure thing I'll talk later see ya."

-Dragon's Nest-

Hey Drake!

Yeah dez!

Can you get Gin or pansy and Blaise to watch Scorp for my next practise.

I'm sure I could ask, why?

I want you to meet someone; she is going through a rough patch, failed relationship, needs a friend.

Are you setting me up?

I would never do that little dragon, where is my favourite nephew?

His your only nephew and you better not be dodging me.

Would never dream of it Drakey boy.

Night drake.

Night dez.

**So…the reason why Gin is mentioned in a conversation between the Malfoy brothers will be told later in the story. Also we know Scorp is older than normal, but the good thing is James is the same age so we are gonna have a party… Thanks to the following:**

**Ash121391 **

**Babystar04 **

**Kneever **

**alikatcahill17 **

**heartofa pheonix **

**xXxnightstarxXx**

**for your continued support.**

**And to the guest review and to heartofa phoenix for your review.**

**Love ninny nanny moo (great nickname there too!) xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: anything you don't recognise is by us, and by us I mean my younger cousin who is writing this story, I'm just put it all together, reason for such gaps in updates is….she is studying advanced year 9 sorry I'm stupid! And I'm a several time year 12 dropout. Ta da…..enjoy.**

"Scorpius what have you done to your dads study"

"Nofing i swear i just was pretending to be dad."

"Did your daddy say that you could play in his study? Or are we not listening to daddy today?"

"Daddy doesn't know Uncle Derek; please don't tell on me, i clean it up promise!

"Derek, have you seen Scorp."

"If you tell your dad i will make sure he doesn't smack your bum, but you have to tell him what you did. You have to say sorry also. Okay?"

"Daddy, daddy where are you?"

"I'm here what's wrong Scorp? Why are you crying? Did Desmond bit your finger again? I told you not to poke him. Owl's don't like being poked."

"No daddy. I was naughty and Uncle Derek found me."

What did you do Scorpius?!"

"I tell you but no hit me. Uncle Derek promised I was pretending to be you and i really wanted to be like you so i went to your study and played at your desk. Uncle Derek promise no hit."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, how many times do i have to tell you not to play in my study. I dont care what Uncle Derek promised you are getting a smack and no going out for a week." Draco told him sternly, Just as Draco was about to smack Scorpius Derek walked in.

"Why are you smacking Scorpius, Draco? What has he done?"

What do you mean what has he done? You're the one that caught him in the act." Draco fumed.

"Just like how I found you and Belinda in the act when you were 14?" Derek smirked. "I promised Scorp that you wouldn't smack because i wouldn't let you, but you can punish him with anything else. Be proud"

He came and told you the truth and didn't lie or not tell you dragon."

"Fine Scorpius no visiting Auntie Pansy for 2 weeks and no ice cream for a week."

"But daddy, Auntie Pansy take me to movies tonight and get me lollies tonight. She promised."

Too bad you're not going. Now i want you to go and read your book to Blake now. Go"

Okay, daddy I'm sorry. Blake!"

"Yes, Master Scorpius what is it you require?"

"I have to read my book to you, can we go. Bye Uncle Derek. Bye Daddy."

"He not happy with you mister." Derek joked.

-20 minutes later-

Hey Pans, Draco asked me to let you know, Scorp will not be going out today. He has been forbidden to see you or have ice cream for 2 weeks. "

"Let me guess Scorp went into his study messed it up and you promised him no smack if he came clean?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

Just because he can't see me doesn't mean he won't owl with the help of Blake.!"

"Ok I won't tell but how about we leave Draco home with Scorp. Scorp isn't happy with daddy at the moment. Let's see how long it takes for Draco to notice?" Derek suggested smirking.

Pansy could swear Derek had met the weasel twins or now it was just the twin.

-1 hour later-

"Pansy i have to go i have practise. Speak to you later." Derek said giving pansy a hug.

Derek waved and apparated back to dragons nest.

"Draco floo Ginny now and get her to babysit Scorp because I have practise and you promised to come. You can't call pansy because Scorp isn't allowed to see her as punishment." Derek screamed through the house.

"Ok fine."

"Hey Gin can you baby sit Scorp for a bit? I'm going out to dez's practise. I think he is setting me up"

"Yeah sure Draco. Let me through and have fun."

"Gin i owe you one. Oh by the way no ice cream or visits from pansy for Scorp his is in trouble."

"Draco we need to go now! If I'm late i will smash you. You better look muggle or else i will smash you."

Hold on, let me get Jamie from the nursery, Harry got called into work.

"He looks muggle now go so i can have some kid time, with my two boys please." Gin stated.

Sure, sure Gin!

Hey herms, you ready to go, you promised.

I did no such thing drix!

Yeah, Yeah lets go!

Just let me reply to Gin.

Mione,

I'm watching Scorp tonight for Draco, he promised to go to his brothers practice, isn't it amazing how much you both did the same thing for your brothers….oh and mum wants you at the burrow on Sunday for family lunch, you are family and bring your brother.

Draco and Scorp are coming and they are bringing draco brother, maybe you can date him!

Gin xx

P.S. I'm joking

Gin,

I will be there, can I bring drix, and some revenge is in order that is just a coincidence.

How is Jamie?

Mione xx

**Thankyou alikatcahill17 for the review, believe it or not I'm really excited about their reactions and butterfly hasn't sent me the next chap, yet I'm so nervous. Hope you like!**

**Thanks dancerengland for adding our story, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Ninny nanny nay xxx( turns out I got my own nickname wrong, a firm headshake from the best friend for that) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We, my cousin butterfly and I do not own the people you recognise.**

**Butterfly is writing this story, I'm just the beta, editor and everything else…**

Chapter Five

"Drix how long until we arrive? I really just want to go home. Can I please go home? HENDRIX I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" Hermione started screaming in a panicked state.

"Herms trust me, all will be fine. Just breathe, Deep breathes and it will be fine. "Hendrix said a little worried about his sister. "Look we are here now! There's Derek! Come on out of the car Herm"

"No! I want to go home. I...Drix... I can't breathe!" Hermione whispered starting to hyperventilate.

"Hermione Jean Granger you get your arse out of my car now or so help me I will make sure there is a steady stream of visitors every day for you." Hendrix threatened.

"Derek; did that guy just scream Hermione Jean Granger?!" Draco questioned his brother.

"His name is Hendrix and it sounds like he did. Draco Malfoy why do you suddenly look pale?!"

"Hermione Granger was the name of the girl Uncle Sev dubbed the insufferable know-it-all."

"Ok fine. It might just be a coincidence. Now get out of my car!"

"But I don't want to Dezzy." Draco said with feigned innocence.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY don't try avoid socializing. There might be a nice girl you could meet."

"Yep you definitely set me up" Draco said as he hopped out of the car. "So who is she?"

"Before you blow up at me. Think about Scorp. I set you up with Hendrix's sister. The thing is though she is actually going through a rough patch at the moment. This is the first time she has left the house in quite a while. Oh and she doesn't know she has been set up"

"OK PLAYERS TO THE FIELD NOW!"

"Come on Herms, Come sit on the stands so you can watch the practise. I think Derek brought his brother. You could talk with him. Oh Hey Derek."

"Hey Hendrix. How are you?"

"Good, Yourself?"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Oh let me introduce my sister Hermione Granger!"

"The Beaver from Hogwarts really? Are you serious of all the people you just had to pick the Mudblood!?"

"WHAT IS THE FERRET DOING HERE HENDRIX?!"

"She's the book work you could never shut up about?"

"He's the bigot you kept thinking of ways to murder?"

"YOU PLOTTED MY MURDER?! OW, what was that for Derek?"

"Don't use that word around me. Remember what happened last time. I know Father in encouraged that behaviour but if you raise Scorp like that or behave like that in my presence again there will be hell to pay."

While listening to Derek's rant Draco had a pained look in his eyes.

"Hendrix, Derek Field now!"

"Coming coach they said in unison. Then turned to their respective siblings and told them to behave.

"Fucking Ferret. Oh my God I forgot the bag. I forgot the bag."

"You know talking to yourself is never a good sign Beaver."

"Speaking from experience there Malfoy?"

"No. Why am I wasting time speaking to you? I hate you get lost! Did you know that no one likes you or your book worm ways? That's why weasel broke up with you. Oh how's your filthy muggle Boyfriend? Has he told you, you are boring or horrible yet?"

"So close to hexing you Malfoy. I'm leaving. Hendrix will see you at lunch on Sunday ferret."

"Wait what lunch?"

"The Weasley family lunch on Sundays. Now if you will excuse me you egoistical prat I have an urgent errand to run."

"Is beaver going to go home and cry?"

"Shut up Ferret unless you want to live up to your name." Hermione fumed as she stormed off to Hendrix's car.

Once Hermione arrived home she immediately ran to her bedroom and curled up in a ball. Seeing Draco again had caused her to remember how he treated her like freak in school which in turn reminded her of Farkas the day she told him the truth.

"Hey Derek did you see where my sister went?"

"Yeah she got in your car and drove off."

Why would she do that?"

"I have a fair idea. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HERMIONE THAT CAUSED TO LEAVE?!"

"OMG I have to go. Knowing her she has done something stupid. Oh No Draco might have reminded her of her ex and why he dumped her. See you later Derek. I hate you Ferret!' Hendrix said as he started the run home since his car was kidnapped.

"Draco did you really have to be your stupid self today? Why couldn't you be nice for once?" Derek asked defeated.

"It was the book worm beaver mu...ggleborn." Draco stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I get a message or call from Hendrix saying that Hermione has relapsed you can be the one that tries to get her to actually eat instead of starving and you can stay up the late nights. Don't even start that sentence Draco."

"Is she the girl you were going to set me up with?"

"Yes Draco. I thought you could help her out of her rough patch and she would be able to help you with your trust issues."

"I don't have trust iss... Wait rewind. What do you mean relapsed, make her actually eat? What happened? The muggle decide to move on to someone better than the beaver!"

"Draco I swear. She met this muggle about a year ago and last month she told him she was a witch. He overreacted and absolutely shattered her heart. She stopped eating and wouldn't even leave her room. Hendrix was scared she would off herself. Today was the first time she has left the house since the break-up. And in a matter of minutes you managed to completely undo everything that Hendrix and Ginny have done to try and help her. Ohh you can be the one who explains to Ginny why Hermione has relapsed!" Just as Derek finished his rant his phone started to ring.

"Hendrix! How is she? I am so sorry about Draco, I thought he would be a bit more mature. Then again we didn't know about their history together. Sorry rambling here! How is she?"

"Which hospital Hendrix? I'll be there once I drop Draco off at home to face Ginny."

"Okay I'll see you there in half an hour. See ya." After Derek hung up he turned his deadly glare on Draco. Draco had the sense to back away a bit before speaking.

"What's the verdict? How much protection am I going to need from the devil Weasley?"

"A lot. Hermione not only relapsed but got worse. Hendrix got home just in time to see Hermione take 20 pain pills and collapse. The worst bit is that she left a note telling him not to have a funeral because no one actually cared about her. We are going home NOW!" Derek and Draco got into the car and started home.

"Gin we are home"

"Good Jamie was getting restless. Draco why does Derek look like he is planning a murder?"

"Um.." Draco looked at Derek to see him looking positively murderous. "You know how Derek was setting me up with one of his team mate's sisters? Yeah. Well it might have been a certain muggle beaver bookwork from Hogwarts."

Draco said quietly waiting for the massive anger storm to hit.

"You mean that Derek set you up with Hermione, Hermione Granger. Fair enough but what did you do that has ticked Dez off so much?! Wait was that the first time she left the house? DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HARRASSED HER OR I SWEAR I WILL BAT BOGEY YOU UNTIL NEXT MILLENIUM!"

"Gin shall I explain what happened? Basically, Snob here says something to her. She gets upset and jumps in Hendrix's car and drives home. Hendrix gets home just in time to see her swallow 20 pills at once and collapse. He rushed her to hospital he also found a note saying not to have a funeral because no one cares. Now we are home. I will leave ferret in your hands and go and try and console Hendrix. Please don't do anything illegal to him. I don't want you to leave Harry and Jamie without you because you're in Azkaban. See ya Gin."

"Not even going to try and help your brother over some filthy mudblood that the world could live without?!"

"Like I said Gin, DO whatever but nothing Illegal."

"Sure Derek. Let me know if Hendrix needs me. Now DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HERMIONE, THE GIRL WHO WAS TORTURED BY YOUR AUNT TO TRY SAVE AND PROTECT YOU!"

Was the last thing Derek heard as he walked out of Dragons Nest, praying the boys would stay up stairs?

**A/N: Sorry Butterfly has been struggling with school work so she needed to focus her attention on that. She is trying to make it up to you. When she sent me this chapter she had the next chapter completed.**

**Thank-you:**

**Nicnak24**

**Ifindnarutoawesome ( I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong)**

**Jaffa30**

**And thanks aimzz for the review!**

**I'm the same as you guys, I don't know what happens because I don't get the story till about half an hour before you.**

**Ninnynannynay and butterfly logging off and updating soon. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****We, my cousin butterfly and I do not own the people you recognise.**

**Butterfly is writing this story, I'm just the beta, editor and everything else…**

Chapter 6

Derek raced to the hospital to try and console Hendrix.

"Hendrix, How is she?"

"I don't know the doctors won't tell me anything at this moment because they are unsure at the moment."

"Do you want me to go speak with someone? I can pretend to be her fiance if you would like."

"Do you mind? It might actually get some answers"

"Sure! Here I go." Derek said with gusto as he walked to the front desk. Instantly he looked the part of a worried fiance.

"What room is Hermione Granger in?! Where is she I want to see my Fiance now! What room is Hermione Granger in?!"

"Sir. I can't tell you what room she is in,because she is unable to have any visitors as of yet."

"Are you saying I can't see my fiance who just tried to kill herself? What sort of establishment is this?"

"Sir if you would like I can get one of the doctors to come and fill you in on what is happening. She is still on a strict no visitors rule though. Do you want to speak to a doctor or are you going to leave in an angry huff?"

"GET ME A DOCTOR NOW!" Derek said menacingly.

-5 Minutes later-

"Took you long enough doctor. Now why is it that I am unable to see my fiance?"

"She is still in a coma and the nurses are working to try and bring her out of it. Having visitors would interfere with their work."

I... Do you know whether she will come out of the coma?"

"We are unsure but we are doing all we can!"

"I want her transferred to somewhere where I know what is happening and where I will actually be kept in the know when it comes to my fiance"

"Sir if you want her transferred you will need to speak with her brother and then fill out and transfer form"

"I'll have the form completed within the hour!" Derek walked away from the doctor with a determined look on his face. "Hendrix, She is in a coma. They are trying to get her out of it but I have my doubts as well as that, they have doubts as well. I believe it would be beneficial to get her transferred to Mungos. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I was planning to get her transferred as well. I don't think there is much they can do for her here."

30 Minutes later

"Here is Hermione Grangers transfer form."

"Thank you I will see if the transfer is possible."

"Mr Malfoy there is space for your fiance to be transferred. They are sending some doctors over now."

"Thank you"

"Blaise what are you doing here?!"

"I'm picking up a patient her name is ..."

"Hemione Granger"

"How do you know? Are you the one that put her in the hospital? Derek I thought Draco was the stupid one of the two of you!"  
"No I am just the one that put in the request for the transfer, Draco is the one that caused her visit to the hospital."

"I know it is nice to run into friends but can we get back to the topic of my dying sister?!"

"Oh yes. What is your name?"

"Hendrix Granger the older brother of Hermione Granger."

"Oh wow the book worm had a brother, Learn something new everyday."

"Watch what you say about my sister!"

"Oh sorry you took that wrong. I never had anything against her other than she was in Gryffindor instead of Slythrin but that probably was a saving grace for our world. It was just she was almost a permenat fixture in the library. She never gave an indication that she had a sibling. Now if you will excuse me I am going to call for some help because I am unsure of the procedure for comatose patients. I don't want to cause any more harm because of my lack of experience. I'll be back in a tick." Blaise sent a patronus and moments later received news that help was on the way.

-Dragons Nest-

"Draco Malfoy! I need to speak with you now!"

"I'm here, Why are you flooing me on my day off?"

"We are transferring a patient from a muggle hospital and Healer Zabini doesn't feel comfortable doing it by himself. All the other healers with experience were busy otherwise I wouldn't ask you to come. Do you mind? It will only take four hours tops"

"Fine but I want overtime pay. What hospital is the patient in at the moment?"

"Shropshire north hospital. Blaise will you meet you there outside room 902 with the patients brother, please wear muggle scrubs."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute"

"Blaise I'm here... Dez what are you doing here? Is that Hendrix? Oh no, please tell me I'm not having to deal with the beaver?"

"OH NO! He is not going anywhere near my sister! You bastard you put her in here I don't trust you with her life"

"Okay, Draco use your professionalism that you apparently have."

"Fine lets get this over with as I don't want to leave Scorp with Gin for much longer."

2 hours later Room 209 St Mungo's

"There all set up,I'm leaving.

"Gin is going to hex your arse off Draco" stated Derek

Yes Derek, Gin is going to hex my arse off when I get home and give me my 'Punishment' see ya Blaise"

"Hendrix, I am so sorry about my brother. He lacks quite a few brain cells. There is no way I can apologize enough for his stupidity."

"Derek the only way that people can tell you and Ferret are related are your looks others wise their is no similarities. Herms actually thought I was setting you and her up."

"Hendrix I'm glad that you got to her before she was gone. I'm going to go home and do damage control."

"OK have fun with that. I might see you in a bit when you bring that Ferret in. Oh. Sorry he still is your brother I shouldn't be rude about him to you."

"Never mind. I totally agree with you at the moment."

"See ya. I'll call you with updates."

Dragons nest

"Aunt Ginny, why are you hexing daddy? Did daddy do something naughty?"

"Scorp you remember when you came with me to visit Mia my friend. Well daddy was mean and made Mia really upset that she hurt herself. So now she is in hospital."

"Oh Daddy why would you be mean to Mia. She was nice. She didn't look at me funny. She even let me play with her hair."

"Ginreva you took my son to the beavers place. Who gave you permission to poison my son?"

"Daddy. How am I poisoned because I went to Mia's house?"

"Mia is what I call dirty and unwanted.

OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GIN?"

Do not trash talk Mia in front of me!"

"I'm going to go to work after I drop Scorp off at day care. Bye Gin"

This isn't over Draco wait till Harry hears about this!

Hey, Derek, how is she?

Still asleep when i left, they were working on waking her up, don't worry i will deal with him. How are the boys?

James is the same as his father, trouble maker. I just hope he gets to be a kid unlike Harry, no saving the world for my boys, Teddy is like Remus, a marauder, yet his clumsy like tonks.

I'll come visit one day soon, i miss my godson, see ya Gin.

Bye Derek.

So much for being different Draco, your talking just like dad did, Hermione is not beneath us and you know it, don't teach Scorp that...

**Thank you:**

Libertad-latinaﾧ and BurningMoons for adding our story to your alerts.

Nikki2202ﾧ for adding our story to your favorites.

Now i don't want to beg but considering this is our first story and were sorta just winging it, please review so that we know how much we suck or good we are at writing.

We were really bad at the quick update even though it was ready...excuse our tardiness, school and babysitting terrors seem to be our life at the moment...

But for now i really do hope Hermione wakes up...

**Ninnynannynay and butterfly logging off and updating soon. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We, my cousin and I do not own anyone you recognize, we do not own the Australian government, therefore if we do not update, you know why...thanks.**

**Chapter 7**

_Grimmuald Place_

It wasn't often that Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, wizarding saviour got the house to himself with godson teddy, usually they were with Ginny and James, Mione would visit all the time and so would Ron and Demelza, Harry thought he was going to propose and had willing made a bet with his wife and brother-in-laws, so far he owed Ginny, George and Charlie money, sadly none of these people were willing to forget that quickly.

Harry and 3 year old Teddy were sitting in the nursery reading a book together, before teddy laid down for his nap...Well Harry was reading it, for Teddy had fallen asleep 2 pages into the story.

" Hey Harry, were home!"

Placing teddy on the small bed in the room next to the nursery that was made just for Teddy, Harry then walked down the stairs to greet his wife and young son, named after two of the best pranksters of their time.

"Hey sweetheart, How are Scorpius , Derek and the Ferret?"

"Scorpius is still adorable, Derek wasn't there except to drop off Draco after practice, Derek then went and met Hendrix at some hospital where Mia has been admitted due to an attempt to take her life... Long story short Mia is in hospital because Draco said some stupid stuff on her first day out of the house."

Ginny broke down at that point.

"Oh honey, do you want me to watch the boys while you go visit Mione? I know you want to"

"I want to but she is your sister, you should be the one to go and visit her."

"Okay here's an Idea, I'll find out where she is and then we both go and see her."

"Fine see you in a bit, I'll change Jamie and feed him while you're gone and get teddy up."

Let the clan know as well will you love, I will send you a patronus of where she is, when I get to Draco, I love you.

I love you too." Ginny said as Harry flooed to Dragon's Nest.

_Dragon's Nest_

Ginny was right and Draco knew that, he was just to filled of pride to admit he was wrong to Ginny at least, Harry though, Harry deserved to not be screwed around by Draco's pride and he was going to make sure Harry knew that.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? FERRET ARE YOU THERE, BETTER YET WHICH HOSPITAL IS MY SISTER IN BECAUSE OF YOU?"

"Hello Potter, How are you?"

"How am I? How am I? said Harry annoyed, I don't know Draco, my sister is in the hospital because you could never get over the fact she is better than you, How do you think I am? Where is she?"

"Okay to answer your questions. She is at St Mungo's, you look pissed and again St Mungo's. Would you like to know her room number, treatment and her healers?" Draco stated Sarcastically.

"How do you know all her details?"

"I'll give you the answers. Room 809, Coma removal pill reversal and therapy.

"The healers are Zabini Healer Bones and Healer Malfoy, to answer your next questions, I'm here because I'm picking Scorpius up from pansy's so I can go back to St Mungo's where Derek is and can watch him while I work, She ingested 20 pills and collapsed. She is currently in a coma and is struggling to come out of it, you and devil red head want to visit, but she is unable to have visitors at this point until we are sure about her condition."

"Ferret I started to actually respect you but now that you have done this I don't know! Can you meet Gin and I at the hospital so you can explain it the rest of the clan, pack a bag for scorp, Gin and I will take care of him for the next few days!"

"Thanks potter, Look I'm sorry that Granger is in hospital because of something I said to her. I didn't realize she was in such a fragile state of mind and I was in shock because I did not expect to see her. I know it doesn't excuse my horrible act but I will make sure that I can do everything in my power to heal her."

"Thank you for that apology Malfoy, but does not excuse what effect you had. I just hope she has the motivation to continue living and the strength not to relapse."

"Has she relapse at all before the recent one? Actually wait until we are at the hospital and I will ask all nessecary questions there."

"Fine Malfoy meet us there in 15 minutes."

_The Burrow_

Around the dining table sat a array of Weasley's from old to young, Arthur Weasley was seated at the head of the table, his wife Molly at the stove fussing over everyone in her kitchen, for Mother Weasley was like that, her children and husband came first that included her adopted children Harry, Hermione and eventually Draco, that's why as she was fussing, silent tears ran down her face.

Next to Arthur was George and Angelina next to him, George Weasley was coping, without Fred he was empty, it was like half of him was missing, yet only one person had made him feel anywhere near whole again and that was Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor chaser same year as Gred and Forge, only in school she dated Fred, but losing Fred was hard on her so she went to George for help and George her and neither of them regretted their choice, they were happy and they knew Fred would be also. Their 1 year old Freddy was asleep on his grandfathers lap.

Next to Angelina, was Demelza, her redish- brown hair trailing down her back, while her eyes were focused on Ron who was next to her, she knew they were still close and she could see how angry and hurt he was with Draco and himself for Hermione being in the hospital, yet all she could do was be his shoulder to lean on, next to him was Charlie back from Romania for several weeks Charlie was the same as always, hair tied up in a ponytail, tanned and covered in burns and scars, was waiting for the word to go to St Mungo's, Hermione had a place in his heart his baby sister other than Ginny, yet Mione was broken and needed protection from the dangers and harsh words other people proposed. William or Bill has he preferred was sitting next to his Veela wife their 2 year old daughter on her lap, Victorie, rightly named considering her birthday fell on the 2nd of May the day Voldemort was killed, her head resting on her mothers 6 month baby bump of Baby Dom, for they were unsure if it was a boy or girl.

Percy was placed in between his wife Audrey, who was cradling 3 month old Molly close to her chest while Teddy was on his other side, laying his head in Percy's lap much everyone's amusement, Ginny was next to Teddy holding young James to her, while explaining what had happened when Harry's Stag patronus entered the room.

She is still in a coma, no visitors in the room, Draco said nothing about waiting in the waiting room, room 809. I will meet you there.

**I'm sorry Zeehana, I just realized I never said thank you for adding out story to your favorites, so thank you. As you all could of guessed I had to vote today or yesterday considering it is after midnight now and Tony Abbott is now our prime minister, joy to the world...not, anyway we would love your opinions and reviews and will try to update soon, I'm not sure if its possible but as the editor and beta and whatsnot I got writers block, say what... my job is just to add more where I feel it needs it and edit and I was at a lost for days what to do...so until next time, hopefully before abbott kills the country... So long, Farewell Auf Wiedersehen, Good night, Adieu, Adieu to you and you and you.**

**NinnyNannyNay and Butterfly xxxx**

**P.S. SHOUT OUT TO MANDA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMIER: Butterfly and I do not own the characters you recognise, but I do sort of own the beautiful young lady who writes this story. **

**-**Chapter 8-

"Gin is Jamie and Teddy ready to leave for the hospital?"

"Yes Harry, Let me just grab the last things for Jamie's bag."

"Oh Gin we are babysitting Scorp for a few days while Ferret is busy at work."

"Why can't he take care of Scorp on top of work like normal?"

"He can't because I want his sole focus to be bringing our sister back to us!" "Hendrix just got her back, he can't lose her again, gin."

"His Mione's healer! Who else is her healer?" Gin said quite shocked that Harry would let the Ferret be her healer after he was the reason she was in there.

"Zabini and Susan Bones, Can we go now?"

"Yes you take Teddy and I'll take Jamie." Ginny said picking up James nappy bag. "Oh Harry. I forgot to grab Hendrix's present,Can you grab it and meet me at Mungo's?"

"Sure thing, see you there." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

-St Mungo's-

"Hello, Welcome to St Mungo's. How may I help you today?" The front desk witch asked completely bored of having to say that every 5 minutes.

"I'm here to see a Miss Hermione Granger. What room is she in?" Gin said quickly. _I really want to see Mia please just tell me the room number and let me go on my way._ Ginny's prayers weren't answered.

"What is your relation to Miss Granger?"

"I am her sister in law, Her brother will be here momentarily."

"Her brother is here already, Who are you and how are you related to Miss Granger?"

"Hendrix is her biological brother but since 2 years ago when Hermione and Harry potter became legal siblings in the wizard world. I am Ginerva Potter nee Weasley."

"Gin, can we go up yet?" Harry asked while trying to keep teddy by his side. All Teddy wanted to do was see Mini his favourite adult in the world.

"Yes you may go up to Miss Granger's room, Room 809. Sadly she is under a strict No Visitor rule at the moment, Her brother will meet you up there."

"Thank you." Ginny said grabbing Teddy's hand and walking off toward Hermione's Room.

"Can you get Healer Malfoy to go to Miss Granger's Room as soon as possible?" Harry asked politely, really wanting to be by Hermione's side.

"Sure thing Mr Potter." The Welcome Nurse said as she finished typing something into the computer. The one muggle device that wizards didn't think was going to kill them.

"Thank you "Harry said as he followed Ginny to Hermione's room.

~Staff Lounge At St Mungo's~

'Healer Malfoy to Room 809, Healer Malfoy to Room 809 Immediately'

"Damn Potter, Can't he listen to rules? I will smash him if he has tried to enter Grangers room. He will slow down Grangers recovery if he interferes" Draco grumbled to himself as he walk to Hermione's room.

"Potter, Weaselette, Hendrix, Dez! Why was I called? What have you done?" Draco said in Healer Mode.

"Nothing Malfoy, I thought it would be nice if we all knew what was happening with Mione"

"Okay, I can't give you that much information yet though.

We are using two treatments and then we are going to set her up in a therapy slash recovery room when she wakes up, We are using a pill reversal treatment and we are using a coma removal treatment also.

Once we are sure the pills are out of her system and there is no chance of her going into another coma we will move Miss Granger to the recovery room and start therapy to try and prevent a relapse.

This reminds me Hendrix, Potter I need to speak with you two in my office!

Gin, Blaise will bring Scorp here in a bit. He just took him outside for some food, if you don't mind I'll like to speak now that way I can find out how much therapy Miss Granger needs to receive."

"Draco I will take care of Scorp but you do one thing that negatively affects Hermione and I will not drop everything to take care of him, understood?"

"Yes Ginerva. Please don't tell Scorpius about Grangers case? He seems attached I don't want to have him getting hurt because of my stupidity."

"Fine Ferret and don't call me Ginerva again or you will be missing your manhood."

Draco visibly shook at the threat of losing his manhood.

He was still reeling from the threat when he arrived at his office with Harry and Hendrix in tow.

"Have a seat guys. Now first question: Is this the first time she has tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes it is" Harry said full of conviction.

"Actually it's the third time." Hendrix said sadly, His eyes downcast and teary. "Haz I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I promised Herms I wouldn't.'

Harry looked at Hendrix with a sympathetic look in his glistening eyes.

"Okay.

Now Hendrix How did she attempt to commit the first two times?" Draco said with quill and parchment at the ready to jot down what Hendrix told him so that he could talk to his superior on the level of therapy.

"Umm well the first time she… umm she tried to walk in front of incoming traffic. I saw her at the last minute and pulled her back to the foot path. She started screaming at me telling me I should have let her go.' Hendrix started crying at that point. "I almost lost her and I thought that maybe she just had a moment of herms stupidity. The second time I walked in to her room to let her know I was going to practice. I walked in to see her with her pillow over her face along with three text books on top.

I ran over and removed the books and told her I was calling Harry to come and watch her while I was at practice. She made me promise not to tell her Harry or else she would do it magically."

"Okay what triggered her previous attempts do you know?'

"Her break up." Hendrix said.

Looking over at Draco and seeing his clueless looking face he filled him in on the break up.

"It absolutely shattered her Malfoy.

She wouldn't even let me see her for three weeks. He made her lose faith in every one but Hendrix. She was scared we would treat her the same as Farkas."

Harry told Malfoy looking really upset about the whole thing.

"Fair enough, Susan and I will do most of her therapy that way she has the trust of being with a female and then we can build her trust with males through me or Blaise. Now are there any questions you want to ask?"

"Yes! Why do it Ferret?" Harry asked

"Because I was stupid. I didn't know she was in such a fragile state. I always saw her as the strong, fierce, unbreakable Gryffindor know-it-all. I really am sorry. I don't deal with change well but that is no excuse for my stupidity. You are free to go back to Miss Granger's room. I have some filing to do, Could you get Derek to come here please?" Draco said the last bit quietly. He felt like shit. _Why do you have to be so stupid? Maybe you should give Scorp to Pansy or someone who won't wreck his life with stupidity. I'll talk to Derek about it. He might want to have Scorp. I can go live in one of the other malfoy houses so I don't screw up Scorp's life anymore. _

~ In a Hallway~

"Hendrix I am going to go tell Ron and Demi, Can you tell Gin please?"

"Yeah Sure Harry, tell them everything you can. They are family, so they should know everything. I really am sorry about keeping the suicide attempts from you"

"It's fine."

~Outside Hermione's Room~

"Gin, Harry has gone to fill in Ron and Demi. Derek, Draco wants a word in his office. Be nice and comfort him.

He looked like he was ready to shoot himself. He looked so guilty when we walked out. Let him know that he is off the hook and if he needs he can remove himself from Hermione's case if it hurts him too much. I will not treat him like shit while he is treating himself like shit.

Ow Ginny stop fuc… OW! What was that for?"

"There are children in the vicinity."

"Oh sorry, I forgot about James and Teddy. Who is this little handsome man?" Hendrix asked the little Blonde boy that was hugging Ginny's leg.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. What's yours?"

"My name is Hendrix, But you can call me Drix" Hendrix said shaking Scorpius' hand. "I heard that you met my sister Hermione"

"Yeah Mia, I really liked Mia. She didn't look at me funny or treat me bad because of daddy, everyone is mean to me when they find out who my daddy is. It always that's Ferrets son! Why is daddy a ferret?"

"Well when your dad was in school, his 4th year, he was going to hex Harry so a teacher turned him into a ferret to punish him."

"Oh I like Uncle Harry. Do you know stories about Daddy at school? Can you tell me some stories?"

"OK umm. When your Daddy was in 3rd year he was being silly, Mia really liked this Hippogriff Buckbeck. Your daddy was silly so buckbeck scratched him. Your Daddy told his Daddy, So his Daddy told the school off and tried to get rid of Buckbeak. Mia got upset so she punched your daddy, your daddy ran off crying and holding his nose."

"Hendrix , Did you have to tell him that story? I didn't need him knowing I was beat up by a girl especially your sister. Oh Merlin Please tell me you didn't tell him about 4th year and mad eye?" Draco said has he approached them with Derek.

"Daddy what colour Ferret did the professa turn you into? Can I see you as a ferret?" Scorpius said innocently looking at Draco.

Derek snorted next to him, while Ginny was doing her best to hold her giggles in.

"Ummm I think I'll go get a cup of coffee now" Hendrix said backing away from Draco slowly after realising Draco was a wizard and could cause harm without touching him.

"Go Hendrix! Haha I have got some more stories for you Scorp. I'll tell you them tonight."

"I hate you both right now I hope you realise?" Draco stated glaring at Hendrix and Derek.

"Sure Ferret"

"Sure Drags" They both said laughing

"Drags Really? You had to call me that in present company?" Draco said glaring at Derek yet again.

"Hey guys how often does Scorpius see Lucius?" Hendrix asked. He spat the name Lucius like it was a poison or something foul tasting.

"Why does it matter how much my son sees his grandfather?' Draco said defensively

"IF my sister is going to be seeing Scorp a lot more because of Ginny I don't want scorp being told how to treat her and I don't want to risk her life again because your father can't get it out of his head that she is inferior to his Superiority." Hendrix said coldly and glaring at Draco like it was his fault about his father's beliefs.

"Oh Okay, I'll talk to father about it."

"Hey, how is she? Any updates on her condition yet?' a new voice asked coming up the hallway.

"I was just about to go in. I'll fill you in. in roughly 10 minutes okay?" Draco said snapping back into healer mode.

"Gin, Hendrix how are you guys holding up? Oh who are you?" Demelza asked Derek instantly defensive of her little 'Family unit'

"I'm Derek, Ferrets older brother sadly, and this is Ferrets son. Be nice please" Derek said.

"Hey, Harry how are you holding up?" Hendrix asked

"I want our sister back Drix. How could you keep it from me that I could have lost her earlier?" Harry shouted before he broke down into Ginny's arms.

"Harry I said I was sorry, If I had told you and she found out she would have done it with magic. There was no point was there. Ferret fixed that problem for us. You can't hold this against me because I was scared I would lose her. Which would you prefer me tell you and we lose her or I keep it secret and we get to keep her?"

"Harry James Potter, Hendrix Gabriel Granger! Tell me what you are talking about now before there are spells being thrown." Demelza asked really annoyed that she was kept out of the loop and very worried because it sounded really serious.

"This is Herm's third attempt at committing suicide."

"Make that her fourth attempt" A voice from behind Hendrix said. "We just found out that she has injected herself with a slow working comatose. She is out of her First coma now but she will probably go into her 2nd any minute now. I don't know how she could have got a hold of it but she has ODed on it." At this news Hendrix collapsed into a heap crying and shaking. Harry sat there in shock.

"Oh okay. Ginny help me get everyone to the floo. We are setting up base at your place. Draco, you are welcome to pop over when you are on break but there better not be a lot of breaks. Everyone is staying at the potter residence until Hermione is in Therapy and there is a visible improvement from her." Demelza said taking charge of the situation. Even with tears streaming down her face Demelza knew there had to be one strong person at this point and since Hermione was out of action it had to be her.

**Okay so… I hope we all like this chapter, I actually want to cry… **

**My brother and his friend went to Sydney yesterday, his friend after quite a amazing chase, won and took half my showbag of chocolate with him to Sydney, which didn't bother me, what bothered me is he actually smiled and said thanks and then helped lift the wheelchair in!**

**Talk about sweet talking, point there. Him: 1 Me: 0**

**Butterfly is writing a second story and we would like to know who you want Hermione with from three choices please go to the poll and vote or just review and tell me, the choices are:**

**Charlie**

**Neville **

**Lee**

**Please review its important that we know that we know what you think so we can keep writing.**

**Thanks guys**

**Butterfly and ninny nanny nay xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: hey lovelies, how are we…. Guess what I'm going to say… guess I dare you!**

**Well done you were right, now to the story because I know you're going to hate us at the end of this:**

**Chapter 9**

**Grimmuald place**

"Uncle Dez, Uncle Dez. Where is daddy?"

"Scor, Daddy is at work because someone is really sick and they need daddy to try and fix her.

Do you want me to go ask daddy if we can visit Pansy?"

"Yes but I don't think he will let me because I was naughty. I want to see Mia, I miss Mia."

"I'll go ask daddy if we can go see Mia."

**St Mungo's**

"Hey Nancy, do you think you can you get Draco for me?"

"Yeah Sure." 'Draco Malfoy to the front desk, Draco Malfoy to the front desk now!

"How is Scorp?"

"Okay, he is very confused because Draco is at work more at the moment and he doesn't know the details and size of the problem, So he doesn't get why daddy can't spend as much time with him and he wants Mia and I'm not sure how long I can convince him otherwise."

"Fair enough. Hopefully it calms down soon."

"Thanks, how's Brad doing at Hogwarts?"

"He's doing Okay I guess, I just wish he wasn't like the Weasley twins so much."

"Oh let me know if you need help controlling him. What about the little angel of yours Brianna?"

"Amazing she turns 3 in a week. We will have to get together in the next week for a party and play date for the kids."

"Sounds great. Where the hell is Drags? He still hates that nickname, did you know."

"Let me try a different approach at getting him here." 'Draco Lucius Malfoy Front desk now or the Gringotts dragons next meal will be you roasted and I mean it Drags!'

"He should be down here soon I think."

Thanks Nancy, laughed Dez.

A few minutes later a red faced Blonde ran into the front desk foyer.

Once he reached the front desk he sat down so he could catch his breath before finding out what emergency awaited him.

"What? Why was I threatened to be Benji's next meal?" and don't call me Drags, you've been talking to Derek again, haven't you? Draco said still slightly out of breath.

"Well you were needed right here at this moment and Derek said drags I just copied, see his right there."

Draco looked at Derek who stood their waving at his little brother, smirk on his face.

"Really Nancy, I know we are friends but don't you think that's pushing my friendship boundaries?" Draco said jokingly

"Nope because you would never turn your back on me and I have stories as well to use against you. Yeah just cause I was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks." Nancy told him with a glint in her eye that slightly unnerved Draco.

"Fine, what are you here for Derek?"

"Scorp wants to visit Mia. I was planning on telling him that she isn't well at the moment" Derek put his hand up to silence Draco. "She doesn't want him to get sick so she will call us when she is better. Now do you want me to take him to Pansy's or do you want me to take him to some muggle amusement park?"

"Take him to visit Pansy. If he keeps on about Granger bring him here and I will see what I can do." Draco said, His exhaustion starting to take over. Considering he was trying to wake Granger from her second coma of the day. Suddenly Draco felt his wand start to buzz in his healer scrubs.

"Fuck! Derek I have to go. I'm needed in Grangers room."

I'll wash your mouth out, Drags, yelled Nancy as Draco ran off, throwing a rude gesture over his shoulder.

"Go. See you later. You need to sleep at some point." Derek said concerned that Draco was going to work himself into an early grave by the amount of worrying and work he was doing without breaks.

**Room 809**

"Susan she is fighting the potions and spells. How do we stabilize her? Where is Draco?" asked Blaise in a panicked state

"I'm here what is happening?" Draco said rushing into Hermione's room.

"She is fighting all our treatments to remove the coma.

If she doesn't stop fighting it's going to kill her or give her permanent damage. We have used Petrificus totalus and stupefy." Blaise said worriedly.

He really didn't like the prospect of losing a patient and then on top of that the patient they were at risk of losing was someone that was important to the whole wizarding world.

"Have you used muggle methods? She used a muggle medicine, so magical methods might fuel the medicine instead of getting rid of it. Blaise grab the gas, Susan get Hendrix Granger he is currently at the Potter residence. I'll see if I can restrain her." Draco said in a rush as he started trying to restrain her without magic.

As the other two healers retreated to do as asked, Draco tried restraining the war hero, what did he do?, What did he say Hermione for you to want to leave so bad, I'm sorry for hurting you, but we need you her Scorp needs you, you're brothers need you, I need to be able to make it up to you.

**Grimmuald Place**

At the Potter residence Hendrix Granger was pacing in the kitchen while Ginny put the kids to bed.

Harry sat in the study with Demelza and Ron who were trying to console him since Hendrix said Harry needed them more than he did at the moment.

"Hendrix Granger, Hendrix Granger." Hendrix heard coming from the lounge room. Hendrix raced into the room to see who was calling him. He spotted someone's face in the fire, after listening to Hermione talk about her world he knew this was how people contacted one another.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I'm Healer Bones. Healer Malfoy has asked me to get you to come to St Mungo's immediately."

"Okay. Let me just leave a not for Harry and Ginny." Hendrix wrote a quick note for the potters then jumped through the fire to St Mungo's. "Why am I needed so urgently?"

"Your sister has begun to resist the treatment we were giving her so we thought you would like to be here so that we can attempt different things but have your opinion."

"Crap, I'll bloody ground her when she gets out." Hendrix Grumbled to himself as he followed Susan through the halls to Hermione's room.

"Blaise has gone to retrieve some knock out gas for her. We are trying out muggle method. We are using the gas because she is not only inwardly fighting she is fighting outwardly. Draco is currently trying to restrain her physically."

Back at the Potter Residence, Ginny had got the boys down for a nap and walked into the lounge to find Hendrix instead she found his note. While she showed Harry the note Derek was trying to convince Scorpius to visit Pansy with him.

**Grimmuald Place**

"NO I WANT TO SEE MIA!" Scorpius Shouted at Derek.

"Okay, how about after we visit Pansy we go see daddy at work and see if he will take you to see Mia?"

"Fine, do I have a mummy?" asked the little boy, tears running down his face.

"Where did that question come from Scorp?" asked Derek has he heart leapt to his throat.

"Well James has a mummy and Bri has a mummy. I have no mummy"

"Oh Scorp you have a mummy but she is very busy at the minute. I'm sure you will get to see her soon." Derek said hoping to placate Scropius for the time being but not knowing how true his statement was. Astoria was gone wasn't she.

**Room 809**

Blaise and Susan were hooking up the gas while Draco was still restraining Hermione from causing injury. The whole time this was happening Hendrix Granger was sitting in the corner of the room slowly going pale watching his sister causing harm to herself.

"Done. All hooked up. Give it a minute or two and she should calm down. Once she is calm we can start the muggle treatment."

"Great, Susan, Blaise, Hendrix and I are going for a coffee or something before he passes out."

"Good Idea. Be back soon though Draco." Susan said checking Hermione's vitals.

"Hendrix up we are leaving for 10 minutes or until you are calm again. No arguments." Draco cut off Hendrix's complaints before they started. "I need to speak with you as well."

"Fine. One bad feeling about Herms and I am back here instantly though" Hendrix said as he slowly walked out of Hermione's room. Once they were at the little café in St Mungo's Draco started talking.

"Hendrix I am so sorry I am such an arsehole. I hate myself at the moment. I am going to tell you something only Derek knows. Granger wasn't disliked by me because of her blood it was because she did so well in school and she had friends who truly cared for her not people who only wanted to hang with her because she was rich and basic royalty. I used blood as an excuse because I was so insecure of myself. I was really shocked to hear about her attempts. I always saw her as the annoying know-it-all in Gryffindor that could never be broken no matter how hard you tried. I am so sorry I was the cause of her relapse. I will do my best to help her through therapy because our world is lacking people like Granger. We need people to push us to be better. It would be a waste to lose her so I will do everything I can to make sure we don't lose her. I am sorry I am a stuck up prat who let his jealousy and insecurities get the better of him." Draco said trying his best to keep the tears at bay.

He felt so guilty. He knew he was a screw up but this run in with Hermione made him realize how big a screw up he was.

"Okay either you are genuinely sorry and Hermione lied to me about how stupid you were or you are an amazing actor." Hendrix said uncertainly. "I accept the apology. I know what it is like to feel really insecure of yourself.

Hermione was always good at looking strong, I went a year and a half thinking I was an only child because my baby sister erased my memories and my parents and ship us of to Australia so that we would be protected. She still hasn't told Harry that our parents don't want to be part of her life anymore because they feel like she is a freak who has no problems doing what she needs to gain something for herself.

I saw how scared she was when she gave us our memories back. I knew that what she did was to protect us not for personal gain. Everyone thinks that she could only get my memories back. Please don't tell her I told you all this though. Now I have a question I need answered, who is Scorpius' mother? Now before you get all defensive I'm only asking because Scorpius asked me if I knew who his mummy was."

"Oh. I knew he was going to ask eventually." Draco said. He then proceeded to tell Hendrix what had happened 2 years before hand.

"Okay. Well I think you got the better half of the deal then." Hendrix said after Draco finished the story. "Look when I first went for drinks with your brother, He told me you hadn't dated since your split because you were worried about Scorp.

You need to think about your happiness not just Scorpius, If you're upset it will affect him as well. Maybe a new mummy will help him as well.

Shit I have just said another one of my lectures, I am sick of lectures." Hendrix said before laughing. "In the past 2 weeks I have said about a lecture a day on average to Herms."

"Don't tell me that." Draco said fake glaring at Hendrix. "Now shall we return to…. SHIT. Hendrix get the Potters and Weasels to Grangers room ASAP." Draco said quickly in a worried voice before apparating away….

**Isn't she cruel to update give me two chapters, so I could give you two and then leave it at that…**

**I taught my cousin well, don't you think?**

**Remember to review, please.**

**Butterfly and NinnyNannyNay xx**


End file.
